Second Chances
by DCIPHOENIX
Summary: Originally called 'The Mistress Of The Dark.' Abby Sciuto gives Leroy Jethro Gibbs a proposition to make her pregnant... An enquiry he'd thought would never leave her dark lips. Will Gibbs accept and make the Mistress of Darkness happy? Read and you will find out peoples, then please, please review! Slight lemon.
1. Her Preposition

**Disclaimer, A/N & Summary:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story... and probably many more as it's a really uber fantastic show isn't it?

This has been occupying my mind for some time since The Hangover fanfiction.

No spoilers I don't think. Rated a T just to be safe, for adult themes but not for adult scenes!

Abigail Sciuto gives Gibbs a preposition, an enquiry he'd thought would never leave her dark lips, will Gibbs accept and make the Mistress of Darkness very happy? Read and find out peoples then review!

* * *

Jethro Gibbs pressed the 'lower ground floor' button in the elevator, with his thumb on his right hand, as his left was occupied by a large orange-red coloured drink carton, known as a Caf-POW. His young, gothic scientist loved Caf-POWs although one could argue that she liked and wants them or that she needs and craves the caffeine within the carton. Gibbs could only fuel her need for this, according to Gibbs, foul tasting drink. He had to give her one every day, just to ensure he would go down to her lab and find her awake, lively and with handfuls of processed evidence.

He also did it to keep her happy.

The small elevator rolled to a stop and opened its doors with a 'ping.' Gibbs walked out into Abby's bright lab, full of the useful equipment, it was also filled with little pieces of herself, Gothic dolls, candles, incense, her lunchbox in the fridge and her thick cape that hung up in the lab's small office; she'd left her mark everywhere in the lab, in NCIS, in the bullpen and in Gibbs.

Gibbs saw Abby slumped over her workbench, her chin in her hands; a usual pose adopted by Abigail Sciuto when she had been working non-stop for hours on end and had no Caf-POW to stimulate her. But today had been a very slow and uneventful day, she had hardly any evidence to process, no bullets to match, no DNA or finger prints to run. Yet Abby was wearing a weary and tired expression on her face. As Jethro got a little closer to her, placing his hands on her back, massaging slightly, Abby sighed on contact and let out a very plaintive, "Hey, Gibbs."

Jethro placed her Caf-POW on the silver workbench; it was clean and uncluttered by evidence bags.

"I got ya a Caf-POW." Gibbs tried to give her a smile, yet she didn't see it, her emerald green eyes were closed.

Abby Sciuto just reached to the left of her slightly and grasped the body of her drink, pulling it to her lips where she took a small sip. "Thanks, Gibbs."

Jethro gently kneaded her back muscles, hearing her deep breathing he, Gibbs an ex-marine and Naval Agent, his attention was soon occupied by her minor actions and silent breathing, to any other person would take this as they saw her; a depressed moody Gothic chick who wore dog collars. But to Gibbs, she was his favourite scientist, one of his only small number of people in this world that he loved; he trusted her, needed her and understood her.

"What's wrong, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"I need something, Gibbs... I need to ask you something, a question. I have a problem, a difficulty, a great big MOAQ that I need answering." Abby rambled on her voice its normal pitch yet still plaintive.

"MOAQ, Abbs?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow, fairly confused.

"Mother of All Questions, Gibbs!" Abby answered.

"Ah... right, you know you can tell me anything, Abs. You know I don't judge you, I promise you I don't." Gibbs spoke softly in her ear, not able to see her facial expression as her high handle-bar pigtails blocked his view of her face; also the fact that she was turned away from him hindered his chances at reading her expression.

That soon ended.

Abby Sciuto turned to Gibbs her eyes not as bright and open as they usually were, she looked sternly into his sapphire blue eyes. He saw her breathing in deeply, obviously preparing herself for the reveal of her question. "I want a baby, Gibbs."

"Not another one, Abbs?" Gibbs indicated the Mass Spec and pointed in general to the array of special equipment in Abby's clinical lab, "You've got a lot in here already, Abbs, I don't think there's enough space for another piece of forensic kit, anyway I don't think Jen—I mean the director will fund it for you-"

Gibbs told his young scientist all that occupied his mind as he answered Abby's problem, which didn't actually impose any question, really. Until she shut him up quickly with her fingers on his mouth.

"No! Gibbs! You have grasped the wrong end of the stick!" She yelled at her boss who's eyes grew slightly wider as Abby's voice went up higher.

She removed her hand from his mouth and grabbed his hand placing it flat on her stomach. "I want a baby, Gibbs."

Abigail looked about herself slightly before looking in Gibbs' eyes again; she felt her cheeks heat up a little as she told him. "I want a child, Gibbs and I want you to be the father." Abby couldn't read the blank expression on his face, his eyes were cold, unreadable; she desperately wanted his reaction. She needed it for her to continue.

"You want a child, Abby." Gibbs murmured quietly, taking away his hand.

"Yes, Gibbs. I have all the paperwork here, I know the nearest clinic that does IVF treatment and I know what I need to do beforehand." Abby picked up the paperwork that Gibbs now realised she had been leaning over. "I just need you now, Gibbs."


	2. His Answer

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS its characters, places, etc… I just want to write fiction containing them… that is all. ;)

Rated T (…for now)

Drama & Romance

Set after Hiatus Part 2 & Gibbs' return (only just settled on where this fiction is set…)

L.J Gibbs & Abby. S

BOOM! As it says below - this is the second chapter to my current muse-amusing NCIS fan fiction. _Thank You_, all whom have reviewed this fan fiction so far… I love this chapter… I had fun writing this chapter… Oooh! I'm all excited… I just hope you enjoy reading this new instalment as much as I enjoyed creating it – please leave me a review after reading, thank you so much!

**The Second Chapter of Second Chances.**

"Gibbs?" Abby questioned. Her bright eyes infected with confusion as her boss, who usually held an untroubled conversation with her; (and only she – the lab tech corrected herself) was giving her the silent treatment. But this was Gibbs, her Gibbs. Her silver fox – he never gave her the silent treatment, the Gibbs stare or the head slap. She was different to the rest, she knew it… he knew it. Abigail Sciuto was his favourite and everyone knew it.

Abby looked at him – urging him to say something… anything.

But he did nothing. He gave away nothing.

He stood stoic and cold, his eyes were also cold. She knew that Gibbs was never the one to actually strike up a conversation with someone – regardless of what was said beforehand. But now. Now, she needed to put that brain into gear and speak.

At that moment it was as if he read her thoughts; he turned to her and immediately saw that his expression was pained.

She gave him a small, casual smile to try and provoke him to speak to her.

But he still did nothing.

_What is they were alike?_ That was just the tip of the iceberg. She wanted a baby with him. And how… did she just expect him to throw everything away? Everything he has, everything he'd lost and give her a child? What was she thinking? Had she thought this through? Had she thought _everything_ through? And say he agreed – and say he gave her the child. What the hell would they do after? Did she just want him to dust himself off and act like nothing had happened between them and go about with his meaningless life?

Though she wouldn't have asked him if she didn't think he was capable of it. He knew that… but had she just dismissed everything she knew about his beyond broken past, blazed through their comfortable relationship and moved her seemingly sudden need of a child to priority?

He'd lost his first child.

He wasn't there for her and she had died.

She is gone and there is no getting her back.

And now his one favourite person in this pointless world wants him to make another? With her? God, he'd not given her an answer yet and he was already in mental turmoil.

_He's not given her an answer yet. She's still waiting for an answer from him._

Gibbs looked at his lab tech, noticing the clenching and unclenching action of her jaw as her mind whirred and her nerves held in anticipation of his answer.

She looked scared and confused – her facial expression the end product of her inner feelings.

Her eyes darted away from his when he finally packed up the courage to look her in the eye and give her an answer. Her eyes had dropped to the floor. Feeling him watching her, she slowly drifted her eyes back to his steely gaze.

_She didn't think this through enough. She didn't think his reaction through enough…_

He took a step into her personal space and noted her fairly concealed heavy breathing.

He pulled her into a hug. Loosely pulling his arms around her shoulders; she tensed her whole body and bit her lip, confused. He then whispered in her ear, "You want me to give you a child, Abbs?" Jethro quietly asked herb in her personal space.

She spoke her answer carefully, "Yeah, I do… I've been thinking about asking you for a while. Guess I never had time or the guts to before now… I guess." Abby mumbled equally as quiet.

Gibbs nodded his acceptance and final understanding of her question. Before tightening his jaw and tapping a finger lightly under hers. _Chin up, Abbs._

"I'll give you what you need, Ab."

**End of Chapter Three.**


	3. The Calm

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS its characters, places, etc… I just want to write fiction containing them… that is all. ;)

Rated T (…for now)

Drama & Romance

Set after Hiatus Part 2 & Gibbs' return (only just settled on where this fiction is set…)

L.J Gibbs & Abby. S

- Chapter Three is the calm before the storm, stick with it people - I'll make it worth it. :) Have fun reading this new chapter and a big thank you to those who have reviewed the past 2 chapters - you make my writing worth doing. Wrote and edited this chap when I was ill :/ Any mistakes are my own. Please review after reading. Thank You! :)

**The Third Chapter of Second Chances**

Abby's eyes suddenly grew extremely wide and her mouth fell agape, a heavy gasp leaving her lips.

"You'll give me what I need?" Abby in absolute and complete utter shock asked him.

Gibbs nodded.

Accepting, now what he had just said.

The young raven haired reciprocated his earlier embrace; though hers was slower and more at ease.

Her bright rainforest green eyes watered heavily, as his answer sunk in. With her arms still loosely wrapped around his broad shoulders, she pulled away from him and looked deep into his azure blue eyes.

He scarcely noticed and then frowned at the unshed tears in her eyes.

_'I'll give you what you need, Ab' _- the words he had spoken to her would be forever imprinted in her mind; the way he gave her a small barely noticeable nod when he had said them several words. His low, husky voice he had used to vocalise them very words.

He rubbed her back gently to try to put her at ease; but this did nothing but the complete opposite. Throwing fuel on to the fire was a complete understatement; he's just gone and thrown a whole damn can into the mix.

She blinked rapidly and gave a small, sad smile.

Exhaling a little she answered his answer.

"I can't possibly thank you enough, Gibbs." Abby shook her head a fraction. "I can't. You've already done so much for me and now you're doing even more… and now you. I mean we haven't even done it yet." She smiled sweetly and patted her stomach.

Gibbs swallowed hard, finding his mouth dry and a lump miraculously appearing in his throat. "I'll do it for you, Abby. But lose the paperwork. There's simpler ways to do things… and to get you what you want." Gibbs said, covering the hand on her stomach with his own.

"But if you don't want to do it that was then… how do you want to do it?" Abby asked, with a frown upon her lips; confused.

Gibbs moved his hand and patted her cheek with his fingers, smirking gently. He moved to whisper in her ear. "When a man and a woman love each other very much…" He trailed off, kissing her cheek equally as gently, lightly, before moving back to examine her expression with one brow raised.

Abby's eyebrows rose and extremely noticeable amount and disappeared underneath her dark, full fringe and for the second time in the handful of many minutes; her eyes had gone wider again - with her mouth open, she looked at him, nose wrinkling slightly as she giggled a little. "Are you sure?"

Gibbs matched her smirk for one of his own and nodded without doubt. "I'm sure, Ab."

The smile left her lips. "You sure you're sure?" She spoke gently. "If you don't really want to do it I could always get an anonymous donor… or something." Abby shrugged and looked at the silver haired male.

Jethro glowered at her. Confused coated in horror etched his features. The horror reached his eyes as he looked her over, she's thrown a bomb of an enquiry at his direction and now, she could just step away from the face she's asked him for a child just now in her lab? Madness.

"No. No, Abby. Don't do that." Gibbs sternly disgusted with what she had said. He spoke to her, his surrogate daughter in many ways, his obvious favourite. "I'll give you what you need, Abby. I'll do it for you. And I know you could've asked one of the others but-" Gibbs was cut off by her negative expression and shake of head, sending her pig-tailed dancing.

"No, I couldn't have asked one of the others. Gibbs." She puffed out her chest, ready to wrong the great Agent Gibbs. "Jimmy's too young, Ducky," Abby pulled a scared face. "Too old… Tony, Tony know what to do to make a baby, but I'm not sure he knows what to do after. Then there's McGee… McGee." She frowned. "I want my child to actually have friends in his or her life. No offence to McGee." She nodded to herself. "And that's why I asked you, you're perfect, Gibbs. You're Gibbs. You're loyal, trusting, experienced - with children I mean. And you're nice, Gibbs. So it's you. You're the perfect one in a million that I need right now." She softened her gaze at him. "And like I said – I can't thank you enough. And I love you for what you're doing for me, for what you're going to give me." She exhaled deeply.

Gibbs squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and gave her a small smile. "It's not just you getting something amazing outta this, Abby." He passed on a nod in her direction and uttered.

"I've been here for a while. I better get back…"

Abby scowled a little. "You've only been here a few minutes."

_It felt like hours. _"Yeah, but I don't have coffee_…" _Gibbs threw his hands up in mock surrender.

He made his short way to the elevator; taking care to keep pace, making sure his foot falls weren't too fast or too slow. Not wanting it to look like he's trying to get out of here as soon as possible and smash his head against whatever surface came up first that would give him the reason as to why in hell he agrees to give her a child. Gibbs launched himself into the elevator after punching the 'up' button to get him to the bull pen, where he would act like nothing happened, downstairs in the lab. Jethro blew a lungful of air into the confines of the elevator.

_Just why the hell did he agree_?

**End of Chapter Three**

*edited this chapter a little after publishing*

Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought in your review! :)


	4. The Storm

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NCIS its characters, places, etc… I just want to write fiction containing them… that is all ;)

Rated T

Drama & Romance

Set after Hiatus Part 2 & Gibbs' return

L.J Gibbs & Abby. S

**Chapter Four of Second Chances.**

Gibbs rested his head against the cool of the elevator wall. Slowing his breathing, calming his mind; noticing the ribbons of blue in his hands were standing to attention as stress coursed its way through him.

Feeling the elevator jerk around him, he instinctively braced himself; pressing his hands to the elevator wall, watching the light flicker on and off like a faulty torch. The elevator jerked and rumbled as the sound of screeching metal cut through the silence.

The metal doors rolled back and instead of the familiar network of orange painted walls emerging that lead to his team, awaiting his instruction, work and guidance. Instead Abby, minus her long white lab coat rushed into the small box, making the already suffocating space fatal. The air, breathed into the confines able to choke him as it entered her lungs, freezing on the way in and everything it made contact with.

Abby stood at arm's length, wringing her hands in front of him.

"I hate it when you do that." Gibbs nodded in the direction of her computer, back in her lab where she's overridden the elevator controls to bring him back down to her. His voice rang bitter with a sting of humour hidden within.

"Sorry." She grimaced, twisting her signature red lips into a frown. "I'd forgotten to ask 'when.'"

"When?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"When we're gonna do it." _Her _eyes had lost all previous tears and the colour within shone with a blatant excitement filled glint.

"Whenever's good for you." Gibbs replied.

"No. I unloaded this on you like a ton of bricks. The least I can do is ask when's best for you."

Gibbs didn't answer.

Instead he held her gaze for a long uncomfortable beat, played to a soundtrack of silence. _Perhaps he did give her the Gibbs stare now and then._

"Or… I guess you could come over tonight? At my place, say about eight?" Rubbing her fingers together, over her knuckles, up her fingers to her nails and back again she continued. "Will that be okay?"

"I can do that."

"Great." Releasing a sigh she answered the taller male. "Good. I'll see you at eight, then? Unless we have a case – you get a case or I get given some tests to run for someone else's case. Or if I fall asleep; which I won't as I have a Caf-POW! now and I'll hardly fall asleep now what with you… I'm…" Abby trailed off, squeezing her lips together.

"I'll see you at eight." She ended with a final nod.

Pressing the button on the elevator control panel to open the doors, avoiding his gaze, she exited the steel and traipsed back into her familiar lab.

White, clean and pristine - unlike the contents of her mind. She walked through the automatic door and into the office area where the dim lighting, possession cluttered desk and computer lay. Abby sat at the computer, logging in as she opened the locked drawer at the top of her desk, pulling out a black faux leather diary, sighing whole heartedly. She would be ovulating by now. The chances that she could get pregnant tonight were great. _Really great._ Abby scribbled in the arrangement with Gibbs at 8. Though it'd be highly unlikely she'd forget about it.

Opening her favourites bar on her computer, Abby clicked on a page to a pregnancy website for Mothers-to-be, people trying to get pregnant, etc.

She'd read all necessary information possibly a hundred times before, but it wouldn't hurt to re-jog the old memory...

"Tony. Looking at it, staring at it isn't going to make it happen any faster!" The annoyed voice of Mossad Officer, Ziva David cut across the small distance in the 'bullpen' to where Tony hovered his hands over the receiver of their boss's phone; adopting a position as if he was trying to catch a college football.

"I'm sick of waiting. I can't wait any longer, I'm going crazy here!" Tony DiNozzo stood in front of Gibbs' desk with his knees bent, he snapped his eyes over to Ziva who was typing, pouting slightly as her chocolate-brown eyes moved over the perfectly formed words; trying to find error – knowing they would be none to find.

"What if I get caught?" Tony quivered, adding an open-mouthed grimace to his bored expression.

"If you were behind my desk, touching my phone…" Her pout grew a fraction. "I would break your fingers."

Tony arched an eyebrow. "Getting caught by Gibbs, I meant 'Zivah!"

"Getting caught by Gibbs doing what?" Gibbs drawled, making the younger agent flinch and stand to his full height.

"Oh, hey Boss, we, we were just..." Tony trailed off.

"Not doing any work." Gibbs glared at the younger Agent, only breaking eye contact to reach for his badge and gun.

"I dunno, boss. We're trying to get work. Honest! That's why I were over here."

"Well, I don't know what you're gonna do, DiNozzo, I don't know where McGee's got to either but I know one thing..."

"What's that, boss?" Tony's eyes brightened as interest peaked in his mind.

"I'm going for coffee." Gibbs thumbed the direction of the absence of a coffee cup on his desk.

"Ah, that's great." Tony side-stepped away to his desk where he feigned a grin, watching the retreating form of their boss make his way to the exit elevator. "You do that, then."

Tony dragged his feet to his desk, where he picked up a Rubik's cube only to throw it back down again, startling Ziva. "I've got it! Boss always leaves for coffee, he comes back and BAM! His phone rings! What's that said about the watched pot?"

"It calls the kettle black?" Ziva frowned, still sadly unsure of this phrase.

"No, it never boils!" Tony leapt to his feet, slapping his hands together in single applause then making his way from his work station. "I'm gonna go, get a bag of chips and see where the McGoo's got to." Tony, excitedly ranted.

"Ziva, man the front or woman it. Whatever."

The warm air hit his cheeks as Leroy Jethro Gibbs journeyed towards his 'caffeine dealer,' the huge orange orb high in the sky, catching and glaring on car wind-screens and windows.

A hot coffee was hardly the right thing to drink in this kind of weather, but caffeine soothed him, opened the locked doors in his mind and provided him with the answers he needed.

Besides, it was better that drinking the liquid red hell that Abby drinks.

Taking long strides, he neared the coffee shop, something of a queue was visible from the outside through the panes of glass that formed the walls to the familiar barista.

Placing his order, the waitress recognising him and referred to him as 'large black no sugar' earning a nod in her direction and a smile, fake from any angle.

He just needed to think. He just needed to think it all over.

Abby was sending links from pregnancy websites to herself stumbling once again over the rule that had her wincing, inwardly; 'cut down on the caffeine.'

In sympathy, she reached for the Caf-POW on her desk, leaning over it as she took a sip before pushing it away. _A sign of what's to come..._

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you too." She told the large red energy drink._ But it would be worth it, it'd be more than worth it. _Her need had raged inside of her since his return; bubbling under the surface, needing, wanting to be asked, demanding attention until she could bear it no longer.

And now it was out in the open.

She felt like a large invisible weight had been lifted from her shoulders only to be replaced by a twisting sensation in her gut.

Abby moved her hand to her stomach.

It was finally happening – the cogs were in gear, life was in motion. She and Gibbs were going to make a baby together.

Tonight.

Abby then splayed her hand across her stomach, her mouth dropping open.

They were going to have sex. _She was going to have sex. Sex with Gibbs?_

They would have to do _it _together? Why hadn't she thought this part through? Mainly because her mind hand swam with elation of his answer and sugar-coated over the fact they would have to sleep together. Sure, in the past they'd flirted, harmlessly teased the other. But never have they taken it seriously or to the next level.

Until now that it...

That's why he'd acted so stressed when she'd overridden the controls – he must have been mulling it through. And now they're going to have to share a bed together – tonight. To hopefully make a baby together. Naturally, Abby grabbed her Burt Hippo, holding the stuffed animal to her chest, feeling her heart hammering within her rib-cage, threatening to burst out without even pressing her hand to it. So many times, had they danced along the line between fatherly love and chaos, at eight, tonight she'll put more than a toe out of that line...

Eight o'clock arrived quicker than expected.

With the absence of McGee due to an illness; an agent down and disgustedly to DiNozzo's delight - a minimal case.

A petty officer had deserved a hole in the head for the paper in his wallet. They'd caught the perpetrator thanks to a strategically placed CCTV camera catching the killer in the act; meaning Dinozzo having to put himself in McGee's shoes for a day – resulting in moans and groans from the movie fanatic about how the keyboard wouldn't work.

Abby had matched the slug from the perpetrator's gun, which he had on him when NCIS successfully managed to track him down. Ziva had put out a BOLO out on the perpetrator after finding his identity from the CCTV reels.

Good police work prevailed through a crime committed purely fuelled by malicious greed.

The minor case would've been wrapped up sooner; had Gibbs' mind been focused and unclouded.

He had to deal with the sudden eruption of Abby's preposition, taking it's residence in his brain. He'd had no time to deal with it and the little time he spent focusing on the case, she would push herself to the fore-front of his mind then would refuse to be moved...

Stuck behind the steering wheel, both in the physical and mental sense; watching the rain drum on the windscreen, it's cold, miserable presence turning the earlier sun into something of a mirage.

Because it's fitting isn't it? When the day's weather started out quite well then took a nose-dive right into the tarmac – as did his psyche.

With his hands gripping the steering wheel he gazed up at the looming tower block, the current accommodation of one Abby Sciuto. It's red brick barely noticeable against the grey water-colour wash of a sky. Gibbs caught his reflection in the rear view mirror. He didn't even know what he was doing here - he could back out? He could go, _now. _Then tell her the next day he couldn't do it to her. Because he couldn't do to her – the act, the pregnancy. Nothing.

Up until this point, backing out hadn't been an option. But he was a soldier, a Marine. He follows orders; those from above and those self-appointed.

Backing our shouldn't be an option – it wasn't an option before and wasn't an option now.

Taking a breath, he exited the blue sedan, pulling his collar around him, shielding himself from the onslaught of icy rain, as it obscured near everything from view. He locked his car and made the tortuous journey to her apartment block, dragging his feet.

He would _always_ follow orders though not without his say in the matter.

Inside the apartment block, he took the elevator up to her apartment.

Abby opened the door, remembering she'd left it unlocked as the only person visiting this night would be her gentleman visitor.

She greeted him with a smile, all traces of make-up gone from her face, _like she needed it anyway._

She was dressed in a skimpy two-piece set resembling the human skeleton; it persuaded something of a smile out of him.

"Hey, Gibbs," she warmly spoke, like as if he was in her lab on one of his visits, not about to sleep with her to try to get her pregnant, "Come in." The smile on her lips broadened slightly.

Abby pulled the vest of her PJ's further down over her stomach, after letting the male enter her apartment and closing the door behind him. "I um, I got ready to go to bed. To try to act like nothing out of the ordinary gonna happen tonight."

"That's good," He nodded, focusing on her with unaccusing eyes, not letting inner emotions through for her to see. "That's a good way of dealing with this... whatever _this_ is."

"It's a favour, Gibbs." Abby, matter-of-factly answered back, the ever-present perky veins in her voice present once again.

"Do you want some coffee? I could make you a cup?" Abby walked over to the open plan kitchen in the corner of the apartment, it's walls painted black, the floor just as dark. The kitchen was separated from the rest of the open plan living/dining area by counters topped with a glossy black finish.

Upon which, sat a single mug emitting steam and sweet smell. The noticeable calm demeanour of the lab Tech concluded the contents of the mug to be hot chocolate; possibly to calm her nerves and counteract the Caf-POWs from earlier on in the day. "...and make yourself at home. Take off your coat, you're drenched." Abby, after taking a sip from the cocoa, gestured to the sodden patches on his coat.

Gibbs quickly shrugged it off his shoulders and hung it on the wooden coat and hat stand; nearly naked except her cape making its second appearance today.

He hadn't even noticed the cold rain seep into his coat, he thought he must've dodged most of it. It must have been really pouring outside' he also must've been really out of it, stuck deep in his thoughts of her and what they were going to do.

"And it's a no to the coffee, Ab." He turned back to look at her.

"So, it's wham, bam, hope you get knocked up, Abs?!" The dark-haired woman shot furiously at Gibbs. Then immediately covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't even know why I said that..." She huffed out a breath, "This thing's been eating me up inside." Abby relaxed her body as she lent back on the counter.

"I can imagine." Gibbs swallowed hard, resisting the urge to tuck back a strand of midnight black hair behind her ear that had caught on her lips when she'd pressed her fingers to them... He was also battling the stronger urge to wrap the younger woman in his arms after her sudden outburst.

But he didn't act upon it, he didn't act upon them both in fear he'd destroy all the distancing himself from her he'd been setting up all day.

"I just feel it's be best if I just came here for the reason you asked me to come."

"I understand." Abby nodded, staring a hole through the floor. "That's not a bad idea, actually."

"Where's the bedroom?" He tried to find her gaze at, directed at anything but him. _Straight to the point, Probie..._

"It's through here." Looking at him now, she points at a closed doorway, half covered with a black net curtain tied to the side.

Abby took his hand with trembling fingers and led him to the bedroom.

Of course it had to be black.

The walls were black, though within the black wallpaper were small purple velvet roses, a double bed stood tall in the middle of the room, sporting black bedding as black as sin.

Lit candles; scented and coloured littered near to every surface, sending the uncomfortable air into a pleasant scent filled one. A figure similar to the one in her lab's office sat on her bedside table next to a pile of pregnancy books and an old-fashioned purple lamp; everything in the room set upon a thick-pile violet carpet which Abby was currently curling her toes into.

Nerves and comfort coming together within her.

"How do you want to do this?" She asked Gibbs. The wringing of her hands joined in with the other displays of nervousness running rampant through her system.

"Just relax." _Easier said than done..._

He put his hands in hers, as they were fittingly, already in an offering pose. "Lay down on the bed." He tried, desperately to make it sound like a suggestion and not an order.

She followed his direction and backed towards the bed at her six, cautiously looking over her shoulder for the fraction of a second to make sure her feet; controlled by Gibbs were heading in the right direction. The backs of her knees hit the bottom of the bed, a low gasp leaving her lips as he bumped into her slightly, "Lay down." He insisted, sliding his hands to her shoulders, ignoring the warmth of her skin as he steadied her as she sat then scooted back to make room for him.

He pulled off his silver jacket, throwing it carelessly on the corner of the bed. Kneeling at her feet, pushing her gently into the dark sheets before manoeuvring himself into a lying position as he rested on his forearms above her. She mirrored his earlier actions, placing her hands on his shoulders; holding him still; but not quite.

This was it, this was finally it.

After all the waiting, the chances and missed moments when she would've asked him but failed. After all the day's nerves and turmoil, it was finally happening. Abby thought as she trembled beneath him. He didn't even need to touch her to feel how nervous she was. Her tense body tied with quick breathing spoke volumes of just how on edge she was.

Icy blue met refreshing green as Gibbs caught her wary gaze and yet serene expression. He looked her over, doing a quick think over as to determine how he can get her naked without looking her in the eye or what his hands were doing... He would have to partly undress her then himself so they could be _joined _together.

Gibbs moved his hands to her hips to try to stop the trembling in her body.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ab." He was so close to her that his lips brushed her cheek with the briefest of touches.

"I know you're not." She smiled sweetly, her lips a natural pink the only light in the room, the pale moonlight, the dim candlelight setting on her features. "You'd never hurt me." She whispered in his ear, her hot, sweet breath stung his cheek as she pulled back, looking deep into those blue eyes. "Just do it. What's the worst you can do to me?"

He gave a brief nod, a silent promise not to hurt her in the most vulnerable of moments. Reaching his forehead on her shoulder, getting a heady mixture of gunpowder and sugar. Her own make of perfume and the sweet addition of the coca traces on her lips.

Gibbs touched the skin of her hips, hooking his fingers into the bottoms of her PJ's, catching the hem of her panties in his fingertips, he pulled them down her legs. Running his fingertips down her ankles, _quick like a band-aid,_ feeling them break out in goose-skin as the cold night air hit her nakedness.

This didn't last long.

Gibbs had let go of her PJ's and had started to undo his belt, it would've been done quicker if he had his eyes on his hands... but nonetheless he undid it, unzipped his trousers then pushed them to his knees. He then settled himself over her in a half sit-up position easing himself down but not so much to be inside her yet. He moved his hands to softly grip her hips, to try to add some control. '_Just do it. What's the worst you can do?' _Replayed within his mind. He rested his head upon her shoulder once more and gently spread her legs apart, feeling a sharp intake of breath from her beneath him as he lowered himself fully onto her, supported solely by his hands on her hips as they tightened their grip a fraction. He could feel her heart and heat inches beneath him, beckoning him for his presence.

**End of Chapter Five.**

A/N: Ooh, _cruel_ aren't I? Leaving it there, leaving you all hanging?

Hope this chapter was good – please tell me in your review, lovely fan-fiction-reading people! :) Recently joined College so updates/edits/new chapters will be sporadic. Please stick with it... DCIPHOENIX P.S - I've created a poll on my wall so reviewers/readers can vote for what they want to see/read in future chapters. Gimmie a vote if you can! :)


	5. And Now It's Pouring

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS its characters, places, etc… I just want to write fiction containing them… that is all. ;)_

_Rated T (…for now)_

_Drama & Romance_

_Set after Hiatus Part 2 & Gibbs' return (only just settled on where this fiction is set…)_

_L.J Gibbs & Abby. S_

**Chapter Five of Second Chances.**

He pushed himself into her, bucking his hips into hers. A cry broke from her lips as he buried himself in her. Stopping his actions and withdrawing completely from her in utter fear and guilt for possibly hurting her.

Gibbs lent back, far enough to look her in the eye but still so he was lying close to her.

Abby's green eyes were once again closed to him, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

"Abs? Have I hurt you?" He touched his knuckles to her cheek, calming her if he did harm her.

"No." She looked at him, holding him in a lazy gaze, her lips parted and dry. "Just the opposite." She told him, a single throaty chuckle escaping her lips.

Gibbs tried to ignore the tingle in his groin at her words.

"But you'll tell me if I do hurt you?" Relief mixed with fear channelled within him, forming a potent mix in his gut.

"Of course I will." She took a breath. "But you won't."

She moved her hands over his broad shoulders, splaying her hands over his shoulder blades.

Gibbs broke his gaze with her, gritting his teeth, he lined himself up against her entrance then slipped into her wet heat effortlessly.

Feeling her surround him, underneath him, she tightened every part of her body, sheathing him deep within her. A sharp gasp fell from her lips as he entered her a second time. Gibbs stilled his movements so she could adjust to him.

After a lengthy second she raised her hips to reach his, closing her legs so the insides of her legs encased his; urging him to continue. He pulled out from her all the way to thrust deep inside her, right to the hilt, feeling her dig her finger nails into his skin when he moved within her. Gibbs quickened his actions a fraction with each thrust into her body, Abby bent her knees, crossing her ankles over his back as he hit that sweet spot inside her each time. Each time his length touched seemed to bathe her vision in vivid colour. Each thrust earned a silent gasp from her lips. Gibbs dipped his thumbs into the hollows inside her hips to try and subdue her erratic movements into his hips.

Abby started to relax, heat pooling in her gut, feeling it threatening to break as she got used to the feel of him crushing himself into her over and over.

It was sex and not love; but because it was meaningless 'baby-making' sex didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy it.

A groan escaped her lips, right into the ear of the man above her, alerting him she was delightfully close.

Gibbs moved his hands, one at the base of her spine, the other at her neck. He pulled her hips up to meet with his, feeling the heat radiate unbearably from her body the second he touched her.

He started to see stars behind his eyelids, persuading him to undo his very being and release into her.

He would have to climax with her. In her. He couldn't to enjoy this, but he would have to, to give her what she desperately needed.

Desperate. His thrusts into her were desperate, frantic only drawing out slightly before thrusting into her again. She was unbelievably tight, needing his undoing. The blinding light in his eyes reached for him, telling him to make the leap within.

He obliged.

With a roar, Gibbs came. It violently tearing it's way through his body, rough and relenting. Fisting his hands in her curly nape hair, causing pinpricks of heat and tears to form in her eyes as her core muscles tightened around him.

The stars within _her_ eyes grew bigger and brighter before bursting into bright white fireworks. His climax bringing a chain-reaction throughout her body, triggering her own and fall into the bright light.

He held onto her, a sliver of intimacy in an otherwise meaningless sex act.

Clinging onto her for dear life as he rode out his aftershocks. Feeling a clammy sheen hang onto her skin whilst he buried his face in her neck; taking in the now deep breaths with matching slow rise and fall of her chest.

Gibbs took in a second to look across at her, once again thinking about what to do next as he went along. He caught the direction of her gaze, transfixed on his arms.

He reached down and redressed her, flying blind once more, still refusing to look at her bare form.

Gibbs redressed her, then himself, taking his time once again in her presence to not rush which would give the appearance of regret, guilt and embarrassment. Which currently ran through his consciousness as he wondered if he should be feeling them and in what order.

Without word, Gibbs ran his thumb over her cheek bone, a shadow of an agreement that they were still fine, even if he, himself didn't believe they could return to their previous relationship after future months of this meaningless sex.

Abby caught his blue eyes in hers.

Under her warm gaze he suddenly felt like he was naked again. Something that made his mind race for something to say. He'd never felt naked under her watchful gaze before today.

Never.

Gibbs pressed his lips to her cheek, feeling her suck in a shaky breath, her skin was still warm, smooth, sweet under his rough lips as he moved off her after what felt like an eternity of being trapped underneath his vast form.

Her eyes widened at his blatant kiss.

Jacket. Shoes. Bedroom door. Coat. Apartment door.

And like a ghost he was gone... Into the night and into the icy rain was it still played on outside in the night air. The droplets on the outside surfaces sounding like a thousand Marines marching through soggy terrain. Each one of of sync with the others.

Abby let out a harsh gasp of air loudly through her mouth as she rose to a sitting position. Resting on her elbows she looked down at herself. Her body already starting to burn from him, aches coming out of the darkness and sinking their teeth into her skin, chewing their way through her soft tissue. She tore her eyes away from herself and looked out of the window, craning her neck to the left, hearing a small crunch from her neck being institute for longer than it was used to. She watched the war between the rain and the rooftops of DC still raging on.

Gibbs had gone.

He left her right after the 'special moment' without so much as a 'goodnight' or 'goodbye' and he had gone.

Touching her fingertips to her kissed cheek, she felt the imprint of his lips blazed into the flesh. _What did it mean? _When he kissed her it normally meant as a 'thank you' or as a 'well done, Abs' surely he didn't mean them this time? _Could it?_

Abby rolled over into a foetal position, holding her knees to her chest as she whimpered, trying not to drown in the thoughts consuming her. Trying to make sense of the night and the man's actions. Listening to the storm still going strong outside, she felt the start of a storm begin between them.

**End of Chapter Five.**

**Oh noes! D: And yes, this was my first my first time/try at writing a hanky/panky scene. P:**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought in your lovely review, dears. :)**

**DCIPHOENIX**


	6. Stormy Weather

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS its characters, places, etc… I just want to write fiction containing them… that is all. ;)_

_Rated T (…for now)_

_Drama & Romance_

_Set after Hiatus Part 2 & Gibbs' return (only just settled on where this fiction is set…)_

_L.J Gibbs & Abby. S_

**Chapter Six of Second Chances.**

Gibbs stood at the foot of the apartment block, breathing heavily, so heavily he swore the fat droplets of falling rain were somehow sucked into his lungs.

He had his head lent back slightly, challenging the rain to dare fall on him, staring into the endless blackness before the dark and the blood rushing to his skull became too much.

He closed his eyes, throwing his head back on the metal framed glass door that lead back into her apartment block. With his eyes still closed, replaying the night's images of them and their act of sex. _Love making? Sex? _

They weren't in love. So it wasn't love?

_Sonofabitch._ He couldn't for the life of him put his finger on what it was; he could never pinpoint their relationship – but he knew what it felt like. God, he sickeningly knew what it felt like. _He knew what she felt like. _

Gibbs groaned, weakly. If _this,_ whatever it was won't shatter their comfortable relationship then absolutely nothing could. As Gibbs lent his back on the apartment block door, hard. He heard himself thud against the glass. He stood, just lurking in the doorway, refusing to move until he could feel the rain's icy sting.

He heard a clutter to the side of him.

Dismissing it as trash in the trash can moving around in the wind; he ignored it.

He heard another clatter, this time he looked up. Gibbs saw a miffed blonde shaking her umbrella. It must've broken as she swore at it then dumped it into the trash. Holding a ridged black purse above her head she patted the droplets of water off her jacket and made for the apartments.

She looked like a lawyer, _felt_ like a lawyer.

_He hated lawyers._

She glanced at him, managing to look him over in a seconds glance. He must've looked a miserable sight.

Gibbs didn't move when she had passed him to go inside. Fortunately he'd opted to adopt the door that remained bolted shut, rather than it's sister which judging by the scuff marks and wear and tear was most probably the one the inhabitants used daily.

He felt a cool droplet run from his forehead and off his nose.

Enough with using his powers of observation for nullity.

He pushed himself away from the entrance and ran his hands through his hair, messing up the silver strands. Shaking off every droplet of rain that had been caught in them. Tearing himself from the cold.

The onslaught of water droplets falling on him was now warm, soothing. Soothing, seeing as they were at a comfortable temperature and as they were many. It would've been calming if he wasn't fighting the serene feeling.

He didn't need to relax under the hot water. He just needed it to clean him, cleanse him. Rid him of all the feeling of her underneath him, surrounding him.

He just needed the hot water all over his skin to replace the feeling of her.

Hell, he would cut open his skin, slicing pieces off himself so the water could seep into his flesh and rid the feeling of Abby's touches. If he could, he would...

Gibbs stepped fully under the shower's hot spray, letting the heat reach all of him. He growled as it hit a certain area on his back and shoulders. Pain answered his questioning fingering of the area as Gibbs looked over at his shoulder, at the painful skin, noticing a duo of angry red fingernail marks on his shoulder.

Not bleeding but very close and still very painful, he stepped further back under the shower, wetting his hair, face and shoulders. Again, he cursed at the sudden stab of pain.

He didn't even remember moving away from the apartment block, getting in his car, driving it then coming home. This, her, the preposition must've really screwed him up inside.

Gibbs touched the red scratches again. Now only emitting a dull ache. They, in a way were a reminder; a painful reminder that he'd slept with her – agreed, promised to give her a child. Perhaps the only way they'll heal is if he gets her pregnant.

**End of Chapter Six**

**I wanted to Gibbs a chapter to himself & his thoughts as he's a special guy and deserves one. ;) I also wanted to exaggerate the fact he's REALLY mulling it over. The poor guy. What am I doing to him? P: Please review! :D**

**DCIPHOENIX**


	7. Here Comes The Sun

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS its characters, places, etc… I just want to write fiction containing them… that is all. ;)_

_Rated T (…for now)_

_Drama & Romance_

_Set after Hiatus Part 2 & Gibbs' return (only just settled on where this fiction is set…)_

_L.J Gibbs & Abby. S_

_**A/N:**_This may be the finale of Second Chances.

But I'm not entirely sure, tell me if you think I should continue or end it with this bang I've planned and written purely for you, yes you. You wonderful NCIS loving person reading this. :)

**Chapter Seven of Second Chances**

He didn't see or hear from her since.

It was his own damn fault for not being able to cope with emotional situations. It was his own damn fault for promising to give her a baby, walking out and not even talking to her after sleeping with her. So, obviously it all just boiled down to awkward silences if they talked about her and her disappearing act, multiple coffees, no Caf-POWs day in and day out work for days which turned into weeks on end.

_Why the frickin' hell did he agree to her? _He should have said he can't do it, he should have politely declined, hugged her and banished the whole thing away to the furthest recesses of his psyche.

But obviously he didn't do that. He couldn't and wouldn't do that to her.

Marine, father and friend to the core.

Even if it did mean screwing her.

He was en route to her lab to check up on her, armed with a Caf-POW and perhaps even an apology for her. If DiNozzo knew of the predicament he was in he'd attach a Ground-hog Day movie reference. But he didn't know. No-one knew about himself and Abby apart from him and her.

So his feet took him to her lab, though her music was off, the lights were dim and her computers were silent. After a quick deduction if was quite obvious she wasn't there. She hadn't been there all day...maybe all week? Perhaps she's ill? Perhaps she'd done all of her work and gone home? _But that's not her._ _This isn't her. This isn't her at all._

As the scent of burning rubber and petrol becomes overwhelming, the damp, dark smell of past or coming rain ceases it from being too much. At least it is gas that is invading his nostrils rather than her heady, seductive perfume. His eyes, glued to the windscreen and the road ahead. The idiotic squeal of the wipers stabbing into the emptiness his brain contained. Seeing that making sure she hasn't done anything rash was priority, emptying his mind was an absolute must. Hence the reason why he was trying not to replay the night in his mind. It was also why he wasn't replaying the night from hell in reality.

At her apartment door once again, Gibbs rapped on the forest green painted door. The gold plated knocker and numbers catching a mutated, distorted refection of him. Above the gold, a small eye-hole was placed; he only hoped to God she wasn't watching him through it.

Gibbs then heard the brute sounds of the metallic chink of the chain being taken off, the click of the lock being undone then the creak of the door.

It opened a fraction, the once unknown orangey glow within crawling across the floor to pull him in. Abby wasn't there to meet him only the silent warmth was there.

After pushing open the door briefly he was met with the cowering sight of her on the sofa, the trails of midnight black hair hiding her from him.

Her eyes pierced his soul, her eyes bloodshot, the sockets red and puffy. She had been crying. Her wet, tear-clung lashes told him that she'd only stopped recently. Abby looked at him, her eyes speaking volumes just like they always have.

"It didn't work." Her voice was soft, breathy, an octave short of being a whisper. "I'm not pregnant." Abby choked on her words, feeling each one stick in her throat and leave behind a puncture wound. "Hold me?" She whimpered.

"You don't need to ask, Ab." He sat next to her, pulling her into him so they were chest to chest and heart to heart. All pent-up worry and anger had melted away from him only to be superseded by a surplus of comfort, concern and most possibly love for her.

Gibbs held her to him, not breaking contact for the however long amount of time she needed his love for. Gibbs didn't move away from her because she needed him, he didn't want to let her go, didn't need to let her go; not even when she cried into his neck. So he kept his hands on her, kept his arms around her. Kept her warm with his touch, with his words of comfort and security. "I got ya, let it all out." He kissed her on the temple. "Let it all out, Abbs. It's good to cry."

"I've been doing this for days. It's not done me any good yet..." She sniffled.

Gibbs gave the briefest of exasperated sighs, dropping his hands to her waist he looked sideways at her.

She was chewing her lips, her breathing heavily laboured as she filled her lungs and emptied them through her nose.

"It bought me here didn't it?" He tried.

Abby refused to answer.

"We've only tried once." He forced her to look at him as he pressed his hands to her cold cheeks, wiping away the tears stored in the dark rims beneath with his thumbs. "Don't give up." Her pinkish eyes narrowed as she gave a gut-twisting frown. "We'll just try again."

"Yeah?" Her lower lip trembled and fell away from it's partner as her eyes shimmered with growing fresh tears.

"Yeah." Gibbs threw a lopsided smile in tandem with a nod, ensured that this time won't be as graceless as the last even though he felt the light inside him die.

Gibbs then skimmed her open lips with a single digit, feeling her breath and chapped skin. Immediately afterwards he replaced his finger with his lips.

**A/N: Well oh deary me...it looks like Miss DCIPHOENIX has decided to end it on a cliff-hanger...again! P:**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this big-ass-long-planned-hair-clawing-nail-bitingly hard, frustrating, small and angst-y chapter – please tell me your thoughts in your review now, you lovely fan-fiction-reading peoples! :) Back College now, so updates/sequel will take a while to write/publish new stuff.**

**spoiler But the sun will shine again, readers. Remember that. ;)**

**DCIPHOENIX**

**xxx**


	8. Sunshine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS it's characters, setting, themes etc. I merely want to write fan-fiction including them.

- Inspired by Twitter conversations with fans and romance novels.

- Rated T

- Romance and Drama

- Set in Season 5 after requiem

- Main characters: L.J Gibbs and Abby. S

- English

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Eight**

**Sunshine**

The face she'd woken up to the next morning was heart-warming say the least. He had stayed the night with her and it was a beautiful bonus tied with him willing to try once more to bear her with a child – she'd had an amazing night with the high and mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he'd kept her warm in the sweet nothings and the morning afterwards.

Thinking about it made her stomach twist and turn though in a nice way it also made her lower stomach growl in an _extremely_ nice way.

Gibbs is vodka.

He had burned her the first time, he'd left bruise on her heart and on her skin but that didn't mean the second time was any less harsh. Although he'd tasted her now, he'd felt her. Knew her strengths and her weaknesses under the covers; knew what turned her on, knew what hurt her.

Gibbs is vodka with a memory.

Abby was stood in the elevator, her mind and her body still humming from the wonderful night even though it was days and weeks from the sweet and seductive night.

In her hands, she held an envelope; white with a navy-blue rimmed edge. On the blank face on the card, she'd written Gibbs' name in her beautiful flowing handwriting though the addressee was barely readable as she'd scribbled it in with such haste.

The elevator pinged open as it arrived at the bull-pen's floor.

She eyed up Gibbs' desk, it was cluttered with folders and papers as was his trash can which was near to over-flowing with his coffee cups. Though a pile of case reports was always a good sign in Gibbs' eyes. It meant somewhere in the hails of bullets, suspects interrogated and head-slaps he'd dealt out to DiNozzo; he'd done good.

He'd put the bad guys away and avenged the victims' deaths.

But after all the fun and guns came the paper work. The mountains of paper work that he and his team was trawling through.

Abby bounded over to Gibbs, tucked the card in her arm and yanked him out of his chair by his collar with both hands and dragged him over to NCIS's famous 'most wanted' wall.

Gibbs glared at her for her out-of-the-blue outlandish action though his gaze diluted it's negativity as she thrust the card into his hands.

"Open it, open it!" She squealed.

He raised an eyebrow at the card and stuck half his tongue out, wetting his mouth and lips in anticipation for what was inscribed inside. Gibbs pushed his thumbnail into the poorly stuck-down flap, he pushed it in until he'd torn it open. Sliding the card out, he was at a loss for what to say in reply for her _kind _gesture.

Gibbs threw a quizzical look at her face, it wasn't even the right date to receive such a thing.

_'Happy Father's Day' _the card had printed in blue embossed childish font on the card's front.

_**A/N: Abby's knocked upppppppppppp! :DDDDDD**_

_**If you didn't gather by my plot point at the end just above there; she's got her baby! And Gibbs did it to her!**_

_**...the randy old goat! P:**_

_**Reviews please!**_

_**DCIPHOENIX**_


	9. Steam

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS it's characters, setting, themes etc. I merely want to write fan-fiction including them.

**A/N: **Wrote this months and months before starting the beast you all know as Second Chances. Any cruddy grammar etc is down to my pre-college and pre-laptop self. :)

- Inspired by Twitter conversations with fans and romance novels.

- Rated T

- Romance and Drama

- Set in Season 5 after Hiatus

- Main characters: L.J Gibbs and Abby. S

- English

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Ten**

**Steam**

The bathroom was doused in amber. Light pooled from the burning scented candles, sending the small room into a haze of steam and lavender. Underneath the mountain of bubbles; Abby lay in the luxurious roll-top bath, listening to Gibbs busy himself with unpacking and the food he said he was going to prepare for her.

Straining her neck, she smelt cooking or rather barbecuing meat and fish. Her first thought was to be repulsed at the smell of a slaughtered animal being cooked a few feet away from her. But then she remembered that the man cooking had also taken her to this magnificent place.

Wetting the nape of her hair, Abby climbed out of the cooling bath and drove her feet into a pair of fresh white slippers that made every inch of her body sigh. She eyed up the equally comfortable-looking thick dressing gown. Pulling it around her shoulders, she felt as id a cloud had just given her a 'happy birthday' hug. Pulling it shut around her waist, she emptied the bath water and extinguished all the candles before tugging her loose pony-tail out and following her nose to the delicious smell into the dining/living area of the cabin.

Abby strolled past him, care0free, damp and barely clothed. The fact that she had her curly raven-haired locks around her face and no make up on at all made him realise why so many guys wanted her. Sure, she was intelligent, he knew that. She was funny as hell, he knew that too. She was also always cheerful and always in a good mood. This, he knew about better than anyone.

But having her meters from him, dressed in nothing but a gown and slippers made him think that they also must've wanted her because she was simply beautiful.

Gibbs cleared his throat and jerked his thumb at the bedroom as she shoved her hands in her pockets then stalked towards him and the now brightly burning fire. It's cheery glow becoming her to sit and relax in front of it. "I've got some PJs out for you and put them on the bed. They're the only ones I found when I were unpacking. If you wan different stuff to sleep in, your clothes are in the dresser."

Abby smiled again at him for the umpteenth time that night. She slinked towards him before pulling him to her and giving him a quick hug. "Every home needs a Gibbs, Gibbs." She spoke affectionately.

Gibbs inhaled sharply at the sudden contact with the damp lab Tech. Her jet-black hair smelling of lavender as it hung loosely around her shoulders, feeling her moist, wavy locks as he cradled her to him. Gently inhaling more of her and the array of flowers in her shampoo made him want to curl up with her on the love-seat and watch the flames flicker back and forth, then as they both tucked into their small dinner he'd cooked for them both. But having her in his arms, damp and welcoming his touch made him want to lay her on the love-seat and make love to her in front of the roaring fire. Gibbs snapped himself out of the erotic images currently occupying his thoughts as he let go of her shoulder and backed away from her slightly.

"You should go get dressed, Ab. You'll catch a death." He insisted; his voice full of concern for her and perhaps something else... Gibbs manoeuvred her away from the fire-place and to the bedroom door.

Away from her alluring green eyes, he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding within him. Abby quickly turned to him. Probably hearing his exasperated sigh. She touched her fingers to his cheek and felt him tense under her soft touch. Watchful she wasn't making him feel any more uncomfortable than what he was already feeling. "Gibbs, you okay?" She asked carefully.

"Yup. Fine. Just hungry." He reassured her. "Go put some clothed on Ab."

**End of Chapter Ten**

**Hope you liked,**

**Please review! :)**


	10. Gasoline

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS it's characters, setting, themes etc. I merely want to write fan-fiction including them.

**A/N: **Wrote this months and months before starting the beast you all know as Second Chances. Any cruddy grammar etc is down to my pre-college and pre-laptop self. :) Accidentally messed up the chapter order – this is before the last chapter – just so you know.

- Inspired by Twitter conversations with fans and romance novels.

- Rated T

- Romance and Drama

- Set in Season 5 after Hiatus

- Main characters: L.J Gibbs and Abby. S

- English

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Nine**

**Gasoline**

_A few days earlier..._

Gibbs looked her over from head to toe, opening his mouth to speak but his actions were quickly halted as the ringtone of his mobile cut through the settled silence. "Gibbs..." He answered the call then listened to the person who called him. "Yeah. On it." He finished. Shutting the phone off.

"Case?" She quizzically asked.

Gibbs nodded dully. "We'll talk about this later." He held the card up to her eye line then reached across to steady her shoulders. Giving her a kiss on the cheek her looked her in the eye. "Congratulations." He gave her shoulder a rub then went back to the bull pen.

Her lab's automatic door announced his presence, slotted back and allowed him through.

Abby was sat in the lab's small office, with the lights dimmed. In her hands she held a small tube-like object which she quickly looked up from to greet Gibbs. Abby stood up up and moved over to him – he immediately enveloped her in a hug. "You're pregnant." Gibbs stated.

"I'm pregnant." She told them both, her eyes watered with unknown tears.

"I'm so pleased for you. So pleased..." He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently on her forehead. "We did it."

"..._you_ did it." Abby leaned back in his arms as she told him.

He nodded, gently, slowly. "I've booked us a break for the weekend. So we can talk about... this. And so you get some time to yourself before the long and sleepless nights start."

After a long and particularly comfortable ride in the rental Gibbs had hired to get them to the location, which was still a mystery. They had arrived.

Right up until she was stood outside it; it had remained a well concealed secret. Her bright cat's eyes which danced frequently between the darkest green and the lightest were wide with awe from the spectacle in front of her.

She knew that Gibbs was gifted with the ability of making amazing things with his hands; at that mere thought she subconsciously put a hand to her growing stomach, knowing he'd made an amazing thing with her.

But seeing the snow covered, vast yet cosy log cabin meters away from her had her imagining just how gifted he really was.

Gifted was an understatement at any rate.

Abby was broken out of her train of thought solely about her Silver Fox - as she playfully called Gibbs by the fox himself. Leroy Jethro Gibbs took the rucksack from her shoulder; eyeing her cautiously at a remark she might make about the fact she had no need for him to weight on her hand and foot every second. Instead she smiled sweetly at him and at his protective motion which performed by anyone else would've been seen as a poor attempt to flirt with her; especially if the action had been carried out by Tony.

Sliding her hand into his free hand, Gibbs at her side felt her give his hand a small squeeze as another possible 'thank you' at his friendly un-Gibbs-like action.

Feeling she was cold he broke the tenably romantic action and moved his arm around her waist; drawing her to him slightly and guided her into the log cabin.

Once inside – the beauty didn't cease. There were beams of dark ebony exposed on the ceiling, to the left of her was a large bay window which frame was made out of the same dark wood. The bay window was cushioned with dark plum velvet cushions that also adorned a love seat and a stiff high-back chair in front of the fire situated a few feet away from the harsh bay window. To her right was a door, yet again made from the ebony wood. Either side of the door hung pictures and photographs of the snow-capped mountains, animals that lived in the woods beyond and historic buildings decorated the bare wall. Even though the outside gave an impression of it being cold and unwelcoming; the inside portrayed an entirely different story, with the dominating dark oak and warm fireplace taking the place of the story tellers.

Abby pushed open the ajar door, giving it the briefest of touches; beyond stood a four-poster bed in dark velvet. It's four posters free of any curtains or anything that would spoil the mystery and mastery the large king size bed commandeered. Either side of the bed was a small night stand each with a small lamp, perpendicular to the bed rested a tired dresser with an old television that could could possibly be black and white... knowing Gibbs.

The raven haired lab Tech came out of the cosy bedroom and into the main, where Gibbs was stood inspecting the fire-place by jabbing a fire-poker into the left remains. He turned to her, immediately noticing the calm expression on her face, her lips in another sweet smile that warmed his bruised heart a humble amount.

Her tranquil smile didn't vacate her dark lips as she made her way over to him. Pulling him delicately to herself. Her arms loosely around his neck, resting on his broad shoulders, her elbows hanging off his sinewy upper torso. Gibbs drew his arms around her small but growing waist only after giving her a fleeting once-over.

"I love this place, Gibbs, it's beautiful." She mumbled excitedly.

"Beautiful, Ab? And you've not even seen all of it yet." He kissed her temple gently.

"What haven't I seen?" She frowned.

"The bathroom. I decked it all out for ya."

Abby took her arms from around his neck and hurriedly rushed to the bathroom to the far right of the lit fire-place. She opened the door and the first thing that greeted her almond shaped eyes was the luscious white roll-top bath, scented candles littered around the floor around the bath, rose petals scattered haphazardly in the bath and a small punk bear with a purple mohican clutching a small box of chocolates sat on the space between the taps. Abby sighed, contented in the beautifully decorated room. She took the chocolates from the bear's paws and turned to the door to rush back to Gibbs waiting by the fire for her reaction.

Gibbs watched his favourite lab Tech waddle over to him as she carried the box of chocolates and toy bear; throwing the bear onto the couch, she launched herself at him; pulling him into a tight, rib-crushing hug. Gibbs looked down at her footwear – her usual vegan friendly black high-platform boots, laced to perfection. He smirked against her cheek, wondering if she would give up wearing them six months from now, heavily pregnant and succumbing to odd food cravings.

Jethro pulled away from her and rested a hand on her inked neck. Her spider-web tattoo under his fingers as he ran his thumb down her cheek. "I was thinking you could relax for the evening. Take a relaxing bath, eat chocolates, curl up on the bed with a cuppa hot cocoa. That sorta thing."

Abby smiled at the peaceful image painted in her mind.

"...or I could cook for you? In the fireplace? Seeing as there's no cooking appliances I threw some steaks in a cooler for the trip with all our bags and stuff. And before you say it, I got you a veggie option." Gibbs turned to her, seeing her already tucking into the small box of chocolates. "Although looking at you, I think you've already made your decision." He took in the comical sight of her munching on pralines.

Abby shrugged casually, the remainder of a chocolate forming a small bump in her cheek. "I don't mind, Gibbs. Both sound equally as nice." She replied with a signature Abby Sciuto smile.

_**End of Chapter Nine! O:**_

_**hope you enjoyed, please review! Thank you!**_

_**DCIPHOENIX**_


	11. Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS it's characters, setting, themes etc. I merely want to write fan-fiction including them.

Inspired by Twitter conversations with fans and romance novels.

Rated – M

Romance and Drama

Set in Season 5 after Hiatus

Main characters: L.J Gibbs and Abby. S

English

_**The Penultimate of Second Chances**_

_**Nine months later.**_

Abby whimpered as she felt the growing warmth from her belly spread to her lower extremities. "Oh, god." She raised herself from the bed and made to stand, moving her hand around her stomach to underneath her child inside her. "Oh god, oh god." Abby whined as she waddled towards the stairs.

Hugging the wall, she wrapped her wrist around the banister and huffed out a breath of air. _The little guy was coming..._she cautiously made her way down the stairs, clutching her stomach.

She groaned in pain as she made it to the foot of the stairs and towards the sleeping form of Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby yelled, steadying herself against the wall as she almost doubled over in pain from the contractions her baby was giving her. A damn painful sign that he finally wanted to meet his Mom.

Gibbs jerked awake, bleary eyed and confused as too what woke him. He threw off the sheet and half ran, half stumbled towards his pregnant woman. Soon the dawning of the inevitable came to him and needed to be dealt with.

"Bombs are away, Gibbs." She winced.

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?! I'm about to squeeze a something the size melon through a frickin' lemon!" She shouted, gritting her teeth then blinked away all the fear and fury. "My waters broke, Gibbs. It's coming. _Whoever they are_. They're coming." Abby gasped.

"Hey, I only asked because I need to know about your contractions." Gibbs shook his head slightly.

"I know. I'm sorry. Mm." Abby nibbled her lip. "They're, uh, there's not a lot of 'em if that's what you're asking."

"Okay. Let me get an over night bag packed." He kissed her dead on the mouth, calming her stressed and anxious self down so she won't start hyperventilating and or pass out on the floor. He didn't linger long enough to send himself weak at the knees. Her kisses, touch and lovemaking always reduced him to a submissive panting wreck beneath her when ever she wanted him in her bed.

That happened a lot. It happened all them many weeks back in Aspen for her sudden winter vacation.

_Abby pulled at her long sleeved and legged PJs. They were ones she'd bought on a holiday break back when she had gone for a Christmas break. Re-visiting her old haunts, in more ways than one. "Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby pestered._

"_I'm getting up, damn. Now I know how Tim must've felt." Gibbs groaned, still sleepy._

"_Gibbs! No. Oh, no, Gibbs. You're a much better lover than Tim." Abby half purred._

"_Really?" He raised a brow._

"_Hmm. Whatever, Gibbs, you gotta get up. We're gonna be late for dinner." She scampered out the room and into her bag of clothes where the little black dress was stored._

_The pregnant lab tech quickly changed in the bathroom and threw her clothes into the bedroom, not caring where her bed attire landed and rummaged in her bag for the matching black shoes and wool beret._

"_Jeez, Ab. It's snowing out there. You gonna be warm enough?" He raised an eyebrow at her a second time._

"_Well, no. But this'll probably be the last time I can wear this little number any time soon."_

"_Suit yourself." Gibbs handed her jacket to her and held out his arm for her to latch onto. _

_/NCIS\_

_The small bar and grill held only a small number of tables in its warm and cosy grasp. The floor was covered with worn thick maroon carpet. The walls were painted a similar shade which made the eye catching couple of golden picture frames, lights and lamps light up the bare upper walls. _

_The pair were sat at a table away from the grill hatch so Abby couldn't smell the cooking meats. She sipped happily at a non-alcoholic cocktail which was a mixture of tonic, cranberry and orange juice. It did have a slice of orange on the rim. But it was quickly snaffled by the hungry lab tech._

"_God, how long we gotta wait?" Abby grumbled. "I'm eating for two here."_

"_We could order a starter first if you're that-"_

"_Oh, hell no. I want a whole lobster with the trimmings and more in my gut, Gibbs."_

_The older agent smirked at her need to eat everything in sight and then have a fatty, chocolatey pudding. They unpacked near to right after they arrived then had five minutes rest in their new bedroom for the weekend._

_She couldn't sleep. _

_The excitement of being pregnant, telling Gibbs and then getting whisked away to a beautiful location was truly impossible to ignore._

_Gibbs was knackered from driving such a long distance and having to endure Abby rabbit on about every little tree and bird she saw on the journey._

_He on the other hand had managed to sleep._

_Gibbs grabbed a passing waiter who seemed to be oblivious to their presence. "Uh, we'd like to order now, if that's possible." He thumbed the menu for something tasty as the waiter fumbled in turning over the page of his small notebook._

"_Absolutely, sir. I recommend the salmon. Freshly caught in this region, then there's the soup of the day which is winter vegetable." The waiter spieled. _

_Abby Sciuto pulled a face at both options and sighed in exasperation. "Any pasta dishes?" She hopefully enquired._

"_Indeed we do, there's the tomato, garlic and herb pasta and a new special this season which is the pesto pasta."_

"_Ooh, yummy. I want both." Abby all but salivated. "Um, tomato sounds good. With a cheesy garlic bread." She relaxed back in her chair._

"_You sure you're gonna eat all that?" He cocked a brow._

"_Yup. Twice. With desert." She grinned and passed the waiter the menus. "He'll be having steak and chips." _

"_Oh, _he _will, huh?" Her partner challenged._

_She threw him a look. "Gibbs, it's the only thing you consume. That and numerous loads of coffee, bourbon and Chinese takeaway food." The raven haired woman crossed her arms and mimicked his raised eyebrow. "So, if not steak. What will you be having instead?"_

"_Another one of these... and a steak. Rare. Extra fries." He grumbled. _

_Her broad grin faded into a smile. "Knew it."_

_The waiter turned to leave with their orders, chuckling at the couple. _

"_Oh, and a side of onion rings!" Abby yelled to the fair haired waiter who acknowledged he heard her by waving his notebook in her direction. "Aw, what a nice guy." She chimed and looked at Gibbs, scanning the paintings of bare trees in winter along the nearest wall._

_Abby bit her lip and looked Gibbs over opposite her._

"_So how are you dealing with all this?"_

"_This?" He frowned._

_She tutted. "Being a father again, Gibbs."_

"_Oh, that. Not bad. I'll just do what I did before. Only with you." He took a sip of his drink, his cold gaze freezing the breath in her body._

"_Thought that was clear. That was why I had to leave that night. Our first night trying." He pressed his lips together and ever so slightly narrowed his eyes. "I had no idea what I was in for, I thought I'd agree to it. You'll get your child and we'll get things back to normal. But I'll be the baby's father, Ab. A damn good one if you'll let me."_

_Either that was the alcohol talking or Gibbs had really gone through every little thing within his mind._

"_Gibbs. I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think you'll be able." She furrowed her brow and moved over to hug him to her. "You still are a father to me."_

_After eating their main courses and desserts, the pair made their way back to their temporary home away from D.C._

_She sat, curled up with Gibbs beside her, watching the fireplace crackle as he nursed another glass of bourbon. The yellow and orange flickered around also illuminated the small room and the heat from the flames made her horribly tired. "Gibbs, can we go to bed? I'm tired as hell." She snuggled into his side._

"_Not tired yet, Ab. But you can get yourself gone." He answered._

_She sighed loudly. "But you keep me warm. You don't have to sleep, you can-" She trailed off. 'Keep me warm by making sweet music, with me boss-man...'_ _Abby thought deep in her mind. "Read, or think of baby names." Finishing, she got up and tried to pull Gibbs up with her. "Aw, c'mon, Gibbs, I'll let you kiss me goodnight." She giggled and tugged at his arm again._

_Once comfy in the large bed hearing Gibbs taking a moment to extinguish the roaring fire, Abby mused to herself as to what she would call the child. Any name would be good. But she needed one that would please both parents. Not just her._

_Gibbs got in and pulled her exhausted body closer to his._

_She had other ideas._

_Abby pushed him into the soft mattress and pinned him down with her hands as she moved onto him, she hummed sensually at them both so close together. "Kiss me goodnight, Marine." She purred and joined their lips together in a sultry kiss. Quickly, Abby pulled away, still humming. "Now, make love to me, Marine." _

_He gave her a concerned expression at her out of the blue, seductive and sudden motion. But she kissed it off his face._

_She controlled everything. Where her hands touched. Where he could touch her. How she kissed, licked and nipped hungrily at his lips. Abby pulled his lip into her mouth and pushed her hands down his chest, feeling his hard muscles underneath her fingertips she moaned into his mouth before thrusting her tongue inside, in search of his own._

_Her thin, cold fingers steadily explored his body, found him and pulled at his clothes so she could get her hands to him._

_God, she wanted to wrap her hands around him and make him growl her name._

_Abby closed her small hand around him, she groaned at finding him hard._

_Pulling away from him she looked down at him as she felt his hand around hers. _

_He locked eyes with her and began a slow massage over his erect member. He grunted at her touch and thrust up into her palm._

_Much quicker than normal, he found himself nearing the edge. "Ab, can't last..." He hissed and prised her hand away._

_Abby started to strip down to her bare skin, she began with her bottoms, so he could feel her skin against his and to get an idea of what they would feel like and what was to come from him so soon. Abby pulled off her top and threw it to the floor. "Need you, Gibbs." She squirmed over his hips making him groan quietly._

_Bunching her hands in his shirt she tugged hard at it, needing to feel as much nakedness from him as possible._

_He sat up and held her at his hips. Gibbs took it off and loved the way her eyes glinted as they wandered over him. That and the smirk on her soft, wet lips._

_He held her by the waist after fingering the slight raised edges of her cross tattoo._

_He let her hands roam over him, feeling each scar, each imperfection and each muscle dip._

_Gripping his shoulders, she steadied herself on his lap before sheathing him sharply inside her._

_Abby whimpered and gasped at the feel of his hardness deep and still inside of her. Her eyes fluttered shut as felt him start to move against her, inside her. 'Damn, this was so good.'_

"_Need this." She breathlessly spoke before appeasing against him. _

**It's the finale, man! And golly, what a bombshell to end! Hope you enjoyed – in more ways than one and please review! :)**

**AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!**

**The next chap will be the last of this!**

**DCIPHOENIX**


	12. Life

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS it's characters, setting, themes etc. I merely want to write fan-fiction including them._

_Inspired by Twitter conversations with fans and romance novels._

_Rated – M_

_Romance and Drama_

_Set in Season 5 after Hiatus_

_Main characters: L.J Gibbs and Abby. S_

_English_

_**The End of Second Chances**_

_She appeased against him. Her eyes, tightly shut as she only thing she wanted to think, feel was him._

_The only thought she wanted in her mind was him and only him. The only thing she wanted touching her, inside her, making her feel as if she could touch the stars was him._

_Abby nuzzled her face into his neck._

_'God, was this real?' He didn't want this fictional feeling to end. Her touch was both electric and ice to him._

_Her lips were on him again in seconds, feeling that she couldn't get enough. Wanted everything from him all at once and she wasn't at all patient. Not one damn bit, hell, he was already close to his own climax. _

_But he would wait for her, he needed her to finish. Otherwise, he'd just flip her over and take her again regardless of how long it would take for her to come._

_Her long, thick hair tickled everything it touched. Her fingertips were gripped onto his arms like a vice and seemed to have no ability to let go. Gone, was the woman who wanted a simple love-making from him. He felt her drop kisses on his chest as she rocked her hips over his, forming a steady but oh, so pleasing rhythm. He wouldn't take long. He knew that much at least. Gibbs wanted her impossibly close to the edge, to please her then himself._

_Moving his fingers into her dark hair he gripped her face and forced her to look at him._

"_How close are you?" He breathlessly spoke and pushed a hand into the bottom of her spine._

_His only answer was a pleased whimper from her lips at the now new deeper depth he was at within her. Abby cried out again then pushed him down, fiercely into the pillows._

_She raked her nails slowly over his tan chest, bare and tempting pectoral and stomach muscles. "So damn close..." Grabbing his hands and placing them on her thighs she grasped Gibbs' forearms as leverage to try and quicken their pace. Here, was a woman wanting it rough._

_& #!, was it a brilliant decision. Their bodies moved in sync so wonderfully that both of them were soon near enough butchering the other in pleasure as they gasped and groaned at the delightful sin they were creating. "God, Ab." He just about managed. "Let go."_

"_Make me..." His new lover challenged, her eyes fully dilated and barely green._

_Gibbs flipped them over with a strength and viciousness he hadn't been able to muster before this night with her. This beautiful, unpredictable night. "Gladly."_

_Still joined, he pressed a hard kiss to her lips and bit into the soft, inked skin on her neck. "Come for me." _

_With a slow yet lingering rub to the bundle of nerves, she came apart in his hands._

_Abby whimpered and threw her head back as diamonds and fire exploded before her very eyes. 'God, this is what it should have felt like the first time. God, god, he was masterfully skilled in this.' Seconds after, he followed, rashly grasping her hips: hard enough to hurt her and mark her as his. Her lover plunged into her with one last and final thrust that had him just about collapsing on top of her as he spilt himself inside her after her own climax._

_/NCIS\_

"_What do we do now? Are we a couple or something?" Gibbs ran his hand through her midnight hair as she comfortably sat in glow of the fire, her hair and skin smelling of lavender and a new freshness he'd not encountered before their holiday. After their fiery act of sex, she'd dragged him to the bathroom and repeated it in the roll-top._

_She rested next to him, dressed in nothing but underwear and his shirt. Abby occasionally kissed and rubbed her cheek against his to try and extend the intimacy they'd both earlier perilously endeavoured in. Her hair was still damp and only made the fact they'd just did the human pretzel - far away from D.C where no one would bug them about his rules, the job's rules or any guideline they could be breaking by just touching one another - all the more real. He pulled his arms around her half naked form as he took in her soft features in the rosy glow. Gibbs, himself only had on a pair of combats._

"_I know you love me, that's for sure. And I know I love and adore you in many ways for many reasons." She moved their hands together. "Would you and me becoming me and you, together be a bad thing?" Abby sighed._

_Gibbs broke their hand contact and brushed strands of hair from her lips. "Not one bit."_

_/NCIS\_

_The rest of their weekend was filled with long, cold explorations of the surrounding area. And rather heated ones of each other. On the final day, he'd taken her to a local art exhibition. Full or landscapes and drawings of animals. 'So, that's where that art in the cabin came from..' Abby pondered when on her way around the stands of paintings. She had then mused about possible baby names, the strange, pretty and the meaningful. For a boy she'd suggested Jack; after his father. Or Donnie; short for Donald. She was still stuck on any suggestions for girl baby names._

_They ate in the joining art museum café. Abby opted for a slice of lavender cake and iced tea, Gibbs had a large coffee. Which he moaned at for the duration of the time there about how it wasn't strong enough for him. Side by side, he wrapped an arm around her belly. _

_The first time out in the open as a new couple, expecting their first child did things to his gut that he wasn't quite certain of._

_He rubbed at her stomach with his other hand. "Wonder what colour eyes the little one will have."_

"_Good question." She smiled and finished off her cake._

_Before the conversation got deep and meaningful, he finished. "We'll talk about this later, we gotta get going by afternoon if we want to get home by nightfall." Gibbs ended._

_The ride back to D.C had been slightly more fun than it was when they were going. Each time Gibbs got out at a gas station for food, drink or fuel; Abby would join him and clasp her arms around him and speculate on what they would do together and how the team would take their new relationship status. The rest of the journey was just as pleasant. With the day ending in them kissing goodnight at her apartment block door and him running his hands over her curves in a possessive yet seductive manner. He pressed a second kiss to her temple and handed her bags to her, not happy with her carrying medium to large items. But rather than getting an earful, Gibbs had bid her goodnight and opened the door and watched her disappear within the tall building._

_Next day was bright, sunny and without a cloud in the ocean blue sky. Gibbs crept up on Abby in her lab as she tidied her workstations and re-positioned her figures around the monitors. "How's my baby-Momma?" Gibbs smirked and handed her a caffeine free Caf-Pow; much to her mixed relief. 'Better than none...' Abby smirked._

"_She'd good, how are you?" She beamed and tightly hugged him._

"_Great." Gibbs kissed her gently and ran his knuckles up and down over her waist. "I would suggest wearing black to hide the future bump, but..." Gibbs smiled before moving his fingers to the hem on her long, black trousers. "You do anyway."_

"_Uh, guys?" Tim led the rest of Team Gibbs into Abby's lab, followed by the confused and half-jealous Director Shepard. The couple broke away as she heard Tim's squeaky tones and the young lab tech whirled around to see four very stunned faces._

"_Oh, god. I can't take it. Whatever you're doing, no." McGee ran out the room covering his mouth as if he was going to throw up._

_Abby's eyes enlarged to the size of golf balls as she gaped at her friend. "Nuts. Gibbs, you deal with the guys. Let me go after Timmy." She tutted as her old boyfriend, now turned best friend's disgusted and pissed off – putting it politely reaction._

_Abby quickly ran over to where he'd disappeared to. She reached the elevator just as the doors closed. "I wanted a baby, Tim, that's why we were like that! He was the one I chose and he was pleased. I'm knocked up with Gibbs' kid, McGee, I needed him!" She yelled at the silver, steel doors._

_With a disconcerting crunch and a groan of metal, McGee appeared behind the elevator doors. "I over-rid the controls." Tim spoke in monotone once the doors had fully rolled back. "Why didn't you come to me if you wanted a child, Abby?" He continued in a jealous but touching way._

"_Timmy, it would've put pressure on you. And I didn't wanna do that." Her eyes filled with happy tears just before Tim pulled her into a friendly hug and walked them both back into her lab._

"_Ah, hell... I'm pleased for you." Tim finished._

"_...and that's it. She wanted to have a child and I weren't gonna say-" Gibbs shook his head as he finished his explanation. His attention was diverted to an emotional Abby as McGee pushed her slightly over to Gibbs. He quickly held her and calmed her down as he finished. "Abby's having a child of mine because I wouldn't let her down. I wanted to give her what she needed." He rubbed her spine and looked at each of his team individually._

"_Congratulations, Abby." Ziva smiled and turned to Tony as she nudged him to say something as well._

"_Er, ya could've come to me, Ab, but, hell, congrats. I hope it's a girl." He grinned mischievously earning a glare from Gibbs but an amused smirk from the mother._

"_Abbs, you know this is hard for me but, well done. And I'll be here for you." McGee promised._

"_Thank you, Tim, thanks, guys. I appreciate it and Director, this isn't a problem is it?" Abby winced._

"_Not at all, Abby." Shepard breathy and calmly spoke. Though the quick, nano-second look she shot at Gibbs told him that she'd need to have a word with him very soon on the matter._

_His team then filed out one after the other. _

"_Gibbs..."_

"_Yeah?" He heard the sharp worry in her voice._

"_Um, I was thinking when and where we should set up the Nursery?"_

_Gibbs looked her over. "Thought my spare room would be good enough." He breathed deeply then saw the need in her eyes. "Our kid will know of Kelly, they'd have a big sister who died to soon. We'll let them know, but, Abs. I won't ask this of you unless you'd like to move in. I'd like that main bedroom get used for something other than storage. Kelly's room will stay as it is and the room I'm in will be our child's." Gibbs nodded and couldn't read her eyes nor body._

_Abby grimaced, fighting tears she hugged him so tight he laughed and had to pull her from him in order to merely breathe. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."_

_/NCIS\_

"_Agent Gibbs." The Director's low tone didn't go unnoticed. So he swiftly moved his vision from the door he had recently closed and at her. "This isn't against regulation, but, I need to know if you'll stay focused during working here." She titled her chin up a fraction to look down her nose and through her glasses at Gibbs._

"_I'll be focused." He answered, no emotion in his eyes or voice._

"_Good, I hope you are now." Jen clasped her hands together on a few case files scattered on her desk. "But, as soon as Miss Sciuto doesn't feel able to do her job, let me know. Get her to give me a suggested temporary replacement and I'll do everything in my power to get them here in time for Abby's leave. Which she can have at any time." Director Shepard ended with something of a long lost smile at her 'old partner.'_

_Gibbs nodded his approval and thanks then headed to leave Jen's office._

"_Before you go, I can't tell you what you already know. But getting your lab tech pregnant is a big deal, Jethro." She searched for an answer in his gaze but found nothing._

"_I know. Just because I couldn't do it for you, right?" Looking her over, Gibbs caught her hardened gaze and slight tightening of her jaw. He all to well knew what that meant. _

"_Get out of my office, Special Agent Gibbs." Blatant hatred, bordering of despise coated her voice._

_Gibbs would be stupid if he didn't see that as the cue to leave and not return for the near foreseeable future. Fortunately, for everyone in ear shot, he did._

_Later that day, after a day of work and Gibbs just about ordering her to go to his home and plan how the Nursery should be set up. Abby now laid on Gibbs' sofa. Having given up after trying to tune Gibbs' ancient television, she'd moved several boxes of her belongings into his home and stopped off for some food and drink to stock his cupboards and fridge with. Now, after unloading the boxes of stuff and two bags of clothes in his room Abby relaxed in front of his fire. It was blazing away with her leisurely sipping at a tall glass of iced tea, the fire being a source of entertainment for the night._

_She'd managed all that before he'd come home for the day. Abby Sciuto heard the front door open then thud shut before a clicking sound alerted her ears as he moved into the main room. Seeing a key in the door made her smile when she sat up and folded her arms over the back of the couch. "Hey, Gibbs." Abby greeted him and smiled at his raised eyebrow about the now half cluttered home, as it too had been filled with little pieces of herself. With her baby's father so close to her Abby felt all the more relaxed that warmed her heart making it swell with pride and excitement as she moved her free hand to her growing stomach, their life inside her growing with each second that passed._

_**Present Day**_

Abby lay on her back, her breath returning fairly quickly as she whimpered near silently. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light above and over her quivering body. The sounds of chattering nurses washed over her ears while she righted her vision and hearing. A sheen of sweat clung to her skin as a warmth spread outward from her body. Abby struggled to sit up as her sore body screamed at her to still her movements. She painfully ignored them and felt a cold, gloved hand be forced into hers when she was upright. A nurse who's hazel eyes matched perfectly to her eyes smiled and squeezed her pale hand. "They'll be here in a minute, it's nice to see you awake." Her nurse spoke and moved over to exit the room.

"Thanks, Mara." Abby croaked, finding her throat dry and voice a little scratchy. Though she soon found herself remembering Mara as her midwife from before she seemingly blacked out.

Closing her eyes to shield them from the bright light, Abby lay, still tired and sore, though glad she could be left alone. Sleep soon left her body.

"Hey?" A darker, rougher voice to that of Nurse Mara's drifted over her ears. Abby opened her eyes a second time and immediately after, they connected with a pair of pleased eyes. A total opposite of the sad and hard icy blues she would have once described them as.

"Gibbs." Abby smiled, her voice choking up and felt her eyes swim with tears as the sight of him close to her with a small white and pink bundle in his arms.

"Hey, Abbs." He answered, resisting the urge to envelop her in a hug in fear he's hurt their new child.

"What happened?" She asked, swallowing hard whilst watching Gibbs' baby sway kick in. Seeing him with children always comforted her, him with hers did so much more than that.

"You passed out, blood loss. But they fixed you up good. Stitched you up, too if I heard right." Gibbs sat next to her on the medical bed. "Wanna hold her?"

"Her?!" Abby felt a couple tears fall down her cheeks.

Special Agent Gibbs nodded and handed Abby their child, carefully passing her over into her mother's open arms. "You got a name yet?"

"I've only had one thought for a girl name. As I think it's perfect." Abby softly spoke as she took in the small, vulnerable life in her arms. Her baby's skin was a reddish pink, smooth and new for the lack of a better word. Their child grizzled in her hands and pressed its lips together as she felt the warmth from her mother. Looking over her closed eyes, the colour of which would be a mystery still, Abby looked into the father to her baby's eyes. "Gabrielle. It's just so beautiful."

Gibbs lent over and kissed the corner of Abby's mouth, feeling her tentatively respond to his affections in such an open space. "And so is she." He ran his thumb over her lower lip.

Giving mother and baby a few minutes to themselves, Gibbs went in search of coffee before returning to their room. A small gathering of people stood outside. It was soon evident as to who her visitors were.

He took a sip of the machine coffee and grimaced from the poor taste as he neared them all. "You're breaking the rules, it's only three to a bed."

"But-" McGee looked scared as he wanted to check in on his closest friend.

"C'mon boss, we came in separate cars and groups to elude them."

Tony winced and peaked in the glass panel to the private room Gibbs' had gotten for her.

"Stay." Gibbs' protective side kicked in as he stilled his Agents' attempts to coo over Abby and her new baby. Gibbs left Tim, Tony, Ducky, Palmer and Ziva momentarily.

He stepped in her room. "You've got visitors." Gibbs smirked and told her that every member of Team Gibbs was outside waiting to get their hands on the mini-Gibbs. "But they're gonna have to wait. Everyone but your replacement is out there."

Abby smiled at her baby Gabrielle then at Gibbs. "How is Ruby?"

"Good, she'd got well adjusted from being a young forensic in a small suburban town to being Abby Sciuto's temporary replacement in Washington D.C." He put his hand in hers and quirked his head to the door before slouching slightly beside her.

Abby held her baby closely in her arms as she surveyed the medical room for her and her new child. The window next to her let in natural sun light and a view of greenery which broke up the hospital off-white of the room. Across from her was a long counter with an attached sink and some empty coffee cups of Gibbs' which had been drank hours ago. Next to her was a bed side table with a lamp, on the other side was an uncluttered bedside table, soon to be full of baby gifts, flowers and cards for them both from her loved friends. She grinned from ear to ear at Gibbs and nodded. "Let them in!"

**OOOOOH! Happy finale day, peoples! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this new chap. It's the last! Muhahaha! It's been a roller coaster ride, hope you had fun! *hands out gifts and tissues* Thank you to those who have remained faithful to this story, I appreciate each and everyone of you and every one review. I often reread them for inspiration and motivation. This last ever chapter is dedicated to each one of you who have reviewed. Thanks very much! DCIPHOENIX XXXX**


End file.
